


you make me feel like i’m living (a teenage dream)

by seekrest



Series: Spideychelle Bingo [7]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: (if you squint), F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Mutual Pining, Peter & MJ continue to share (1) braincell, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, canon nudged to the left, its just me and my whims now, omg they were roommates, we won’t complain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekrest/pseuds/seekrest
Summary: “I mean, just speaking objectively,” Michelle says, forcing herself to look at him, “You always give people a good time. I should, you know. Find someone like you.”Peter blinks before saying, “Yeah, yeah totally.”In hindsight, Michelle would think that this would’ve been the perfect moment to call it a night - to brush off their conversation and head to bed.But she doesn’t, biting the inside of her cheek before saying, “Or it could just be you.”
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Spideychelle Bingo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845310
Comments: 57
Kudos: 205





	you make me feel like i’m living (a teenage dream)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForASecondThereWedWon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForASecondThereWedWon/gifts).



> Happy birthday Second!!!!!!! Hope you have the best day and enjoy these two idiots being dumb ;)

Michelle sighs, slamming the door behind her before leaning her back against it. She closes her eyes, the indignation and adrenaline flowing through her in equal measures as she works to calm down - only for that to get her fuming when she thinks that if the night had gone like she wanted, she’d _be_ calm.

“I take it Brad was bad?”

Michelle snaps her eyes open to see Peter, huddled over a bowl of cereal with an amused smirk on his face. She frowns, rolling her eyes before slipping off her shoes. 

“Brad was bad, you were right,” she says, rolling her neck around as Peter takes a bite of his cereal, looking at her with a sympathetic expression on his face. “Don’t get used to it.”

“Being right?” Peter snorts. “No way, I’m committing this moment to my mind for life.”

“Ha ha,” she says, turning away to the fridge and looking around at the contents - wondering if maybe something sweet will help give her the endorphins she missed out on. 

Brad wasn’t technically _bad_. He was fine. Nice. He’d hung around her office like a bad smell for the past month, not quite _pressuring_ her for a date but being annoyingly persistent.

Michelle would’ve told him off after the first time if he wasn’t so frustratingly nice about everything - getting the distinct impression that if she truly didn’t want him to be around that he would make himself scarce. 

Bare minimum? Maybe, but dating sucks. Michelle’s dealt with worse.

Going out with a co-worker is already on her list of no-no’s but she made an exception - just the once - especially since Brad technically worked two floors down for another department. 

The dinner at the nice restaurant was expected, him paying for it was not. Despite how much Michelle argued for the contrary, his old school ideas seemed to come into play and, like his commitment to scoring a date, he didn’t budge.

She should’ve called it a night, in hindsight. Though when he invited her back to his overpriced apartment, Michelle knew exactly what she was walking into.

He was cute enough and it’d been awhile - the only excuse she can give herself for knowing she was walking into mediocrity. 

Brad was eager, almost a little too much so - fumbling around with her dress until she did the work for him and got it off of her. 

Michelle should’ve also guessed that should’ve been a sign of things to come when he fumbled right along with fingering her, his method of foreplay feeling more like he was digging for gold than pleasure. 

Brad Davis might be a hot shot lawyer but he was terrible at receiving direction - to the point where when Michelle finally told him to give up and get the condom on, she was already psyching herself up for a disappointing night. 

She should’ve known better than to go against her gut when his disappointing foreplay turned into disappointing sex - rolling over and pressing a kiss to her cheek as he said “that was so good”, the act of it only making Michelle more frustrated. 

For any other partner she would’ve demanded more, maybe finish herself off right then and there out of spite. But Michelle was annoyed and ready for the night to be over, Brad not necessarily being _bad_ but just not being particularly _good_ enough that she felt it was worth the fight. 

She sighs again, looking at the fridge only to close it - Peter quietly chewing his food as he stares at her. 

“ _That_ bad huh?” He asks with a teasing hilt to his voice, Michelle pinching the bridge of her nose as she exhales. 

“Like you would not believe,” she says, bringing her hand down as she leans against the counter, “Why is it so hard for men to listen?”

Peter stills at that, a hardness in his eyes that Michelle’s only seen a few times before - usually in the moments before he puts on the Spider-Man suit and heads off into the city.

“MJ—“

“No, no, no, not— not like that. Sorry, I’m just annoyed,” she says, putting a hand up as Peter looks at her up and down - Michelle holding his gaze until she sees him visibly relax. 

“Brad was… unfulfilling,” she says, crossing her arms as she leans forward on the counter - smirking as Peter seems to valiantly keep himself from glancing down to her chest. 

It was one of the benefits of being friends with Peter Parker for as long as she had, much less being roommates with him - knowing the kinds of things that made him tick just as much as he knew about her. 

Chalk it up to the night she had but if Michelle wanted to tease him with a little show, relishing in the thrill of how his Adam’s apple bobs up and down as he swallows something down in his throat, then sue her.

“How unfulfilling?” He finally says, Michelle having some mercy on him as she leans back - bracing her hands against the counter as he says, “On a scale of two-pump Todd and Chatty Chad, where’s Brad?”

Michelle laughs despite herself, rolling her eyes as she says, “Better than two-pump Todd but not by much.”

Peter winces sympathetically, Michelle shaking her head as she says, “ _He_ seemed to think it was fine though so if I see him around the building, at least it won’t be awkward.”

“I’m surprised you left,” Peter says, bringing his attention back to his cereal. 

Michelle shrugs, Peter looking back up at her as she says, “Wasn’t worth it. I don’t think any amount of tips would’ve helped him out.”

Peter huffs out a laugh, Michelle smiling before sighing - walking out from the kitchen and towards the living room as she says, “I know when to pick my battles, Parker.”

She looks back over to him, eyeing his pajama set before asking, “wait, why are you here? Weren’t you supposed to go out with that girl from your physics lab? Alicia?”

“Felicia,” Peter says, shifting off the bar stool that he’s on and walking with her to the living room. “And she bailed, so you’re not the only one unhappy about tonight.”

Michelle smirks again, moving to the couch as Peter follows after her - the two of them sitting in their respective spots as she leans back and closes her eyes. 

“I hate being single.”

“You don’t hate being single,” Peter points out, “You hate bad sex.”

“True,” Michelle says, eyes still closed as she points to him. His snicker causes her to grin as she says, “why is good sex so hard to find these days?”

“Maybe you’re just having sex with the wrong people,” Peter says teasingly, Michelle opening her eyes to see him grinning at her with that same stupid look he always gives her - rolling her eyes as she says, “Okay Casanova, I don’t need to hear about your amazing sex life tonight.”

“I’m just saying, MJ,” Peter says, turning to her on the couch. “I don’t get any complaints.”

“You also don’t get a lot of repeats so spare me if I don’t trust your track record,” she counters, Peter slams a hand across his chest in a mock offended gesture.

“ _Ouch_ MJ, you know that’s not my fault.”

“Oh right,” she says teasingly, turning her body to face him, “it’s because of _Spider-Man_.”

Peter makes a face, Michelle grinning as she says, “Hey you were the one who went there so it’s fair game.” 

“It’s not fair game, it’s the opposite of fair. I can’t help it that the city doesn’t know how to keep it’s shit straight for one night,” Peter says with a hint of exasperation, Michelle feeling only a little bad for bringing it up.

She knows more about him now than she ever did when she was in high school - glad that the long game played out and that she’s actually friends with him rather than just the girl who observed the hell out of him when they were teenagers. Being his roommate was first borne out of convenience, particularly since Ned moved to MIT for college and the two of them stuck it out in NYC. 

Now a year after graduation - for her at least since Peter liked crippling student loan debt along with anxiety and decided to get his PhD - the two of them had a good thing going. 

Michelle got to split rent in an apartment that was a few steps up from a hole in the wall and close to her job at the non-profit she was working at and Peter got to live with someone who didn’t run the risk of exposing his secret - Michelle revealing she knew the truth all the way back during the junior year of high school. 

She knew better than anyone that for as much as Peter played it off that he worked best in relationships - the freedom that came from being single not having nearly as much of an allure when at any given point, the chances of him being able to keep a date were slim to none. 

Peter craved stability. Security. Michelle couldn't blame him, considering the amount of shit he’d been through. She liked relationships in the abstract, even if the reality all too often proved to be disappointing. 

“Okay, okay,” she says, relenting before Peter goes into one of his excessive guilt spirals, “but seriously, that doesn’t help me right now.”

She purses her lips, leaning her head against her hand as she props it up on the couch as she says, “Maybe you’re right.”

Peter snorts, Michelle looking at him to see the wildly amused expression on his face. 

“I’m right twice in a row? What the hell, I need to get my camera. Memorialize this night forever,” he says with a grin, Michelle moving her hand to playfully shove at him as he says, “Wait, what am I right about?”

“Sleeping with the wrong people, I guess,” Michelle says with a sigh, the words out of her mouth before she can stop them as she says, “And that _you_ never have any complaints.” 

The air stills, Michelle realizing the colossal fuckup she’d just made - cursing her horny brain working against her as Peter says, “True…”

“I mean, just speaking objectively,” Michelle says, forcing herself to look at him and seeing an unreadable expression on his face. “The walls are thin. You always give people a good time. I should, you know. Find someone like you.”

Peter’s Adam apple bobs once again, staring at her as he swallows and chokes out, “Yeah, yeah totally.”

In hindsight, Michelle would think that this would’ve been the perfect moment to call it a night - to brush it off as a random comment and head to bed where she could take care of her frustration herself. 

But a combination of annoyance, horniness and something she was self-aware enough to admit as being _interest_ , stopped her from doing so, biting the inside of her cheek before saying, “Or it could just be you.”

Peter blinks a few times, like he didn’t hear her right as he says, “Come again?”

“I didn’t, that’s the problem,” Michelle deadpans, Peter laughing as she finds her courage - or stupidity, she’s not really sure at this point - as she presses forward, “You said it yourself. You don’t get any complaints.”

Peter’s smile falls once again, looking a mixture of bewildered and yet undeniably intrigued as he leans forward on the couch, “I’m— MJ, I don’t know if it’s just late or I’m not understanding. What exactly are you saying?”

Michelle is too far gone on this path now in her mind - the adrenaline pulsing through her veins and the unbearable crush she had on him back when she was a teenager coming back to her fully formed prefrontal cortex and pushing out all logic and reasoning as she says, “I could just have sex with _you_.”

Peter stares at her as if she’d grown another head, Michelle immediately feeling like an idiot as she says, “Only if you wanted to. Am I making this weird? I’m not trying to be weird, I’m just—”

“No, no, no, no, not weird. Definitely not weird,” Peter says quickly, Michelle’s heart thrumming just a little bit faster as he leans forward, “I mean, it’s not weird if you don’t think it’s weird?”

“Not weird,” Michelle says, shaking her head. “You said it yourself. You don’t get any complaints. I’ve heard enough to confirm that they can’t all be faking it.” 

Peter smirks at that only for his eyes to widen as she continues, “I’m horny as hell right now. If you’re, you know, up to it. We could….” Michelle trails off, any confidence that she had completely gone as she wonders just what the hell she was proposing. 

This was the opposite of logical, the worst extrapolation of any kind of reasoning that she’s done since she was in her freshman comp class. Yet she’s surprised in a good way when Peter nods his head up and down, the eagerness in his eyes causing her to feel at ease as he says, “Yeah, yeah of course. I mean. What are friends for right?”

Michelle laughs at that, relieving the tension she hadn’t even realized had been building as Peter grins. 

They stare at each other for a beat, sobering up slightly as she steels herself. 

It’d been joking and teasing, but Michelle was nothing if not a communicator. She’d already done a shit job at trying to ask for what she wanted earlier tonight, she wouldn’t make that same mistake twice. 

Especially not with this. _Especially_ not with Peter.

“Just to be clear,” she begins, Peter’s eyes drifting from her lips back to her eyes, “I’m asking if you want to have sex with me tonight.”

“Yep,” Peter says, his lips popping at the ‘p’ as he nods. “And I am one hundred percent down for that.” 

Michelle searches his face, leaning forward a little. “You sure? I mean, I’m kind of… _using_ you right now?” 

“You can’t use what I’m freely offering,” Peter says eagerly, leaning forward in return, “And besides, you could argue I’m just using _you_ since Felicia bailed on me tonight. You’re not the only one who thought the night was gonna end up elsewhere.”

“True,” Michelle says, their faces getting impossibly closer together, “I mean if anything, we’re kind of just doing each other a favor.”

“Yeah,” Peter says, his breath hitching as he leans forward, “a favor.”

“What are friends for?” Michelle whispers, eyes half-lidded as she leans in even closer - only for Peter to close the distance between them with ease.

It’s like a spark of electricity the minute his lips meet hers, Michelle immediately leaning into it. She snakes a hand behind his neck, to pull him closer - Peter mirroring the action by bringing a hand to her waist, the other moving to softly cradle her jaw.

“Is this weird?” Michelle asks, already feeling breathless, their kisses sloppy as the hand on her waist curves up towards her chest.

“Only weird if you think it’s weird,” Peter says, his fingers just barely reaching the underside of her breast before he stops - Michelle panting already as she leans back. 

“What?”

“Are you— I can’t believe I’m asking this,” Peter says with huff, “but are you _sure_ about this? I know you probably drank tonight—“

“I had one glass and I didn’t even finish it,” Michelle says, Peter’s eyes lighting up as she runs the hand not wrapped around his neck along his arm.

“I’m sober. I want this. Besides,” Michelle watches in delight as he shivers when she leans in, “I wanna see what all the fuss is about.”

Peter laughs, a soft one that causes her stomach to do a little flip - only for it to work in double time when he searches her face. 

“I want this too,” he says seriously, Michelle wanting to say something sarcastic to ease the heavy thing between them now - seeing more than lust in his eyes as they dance across her face.

She’d pined for Peter for _years_ , long before they had ever become friends. Michelle thought she’d done a good enough job in shoving that down, pushing that away so that she could have the easygoing friendship she had with him now - roommates who could talk about their hookups just as easily as they talked about the weather.

But this - the tender way he’s looking at her - makes her throat constrict, as if Peter had thought about this too. As if this was some dream come true for him, something that Michelle quickly dismisses as ridiculous.

“Then stop making me wait,” she chooses to say instead, pulling him back towards her as Peter willingly obliges - his tongue easily slipping into her mouth as she moves to straddle him.

He groans when she hitches her hips over his, hiking up the dress she has on as his hands grab at her ass, her back, her hips - Michelle panting into his mouth as their kisses start to get more desperate.

“I wanna— let me do something for you,” Peter says, Michelle looking at him in confusion only for gravity to lose sense of all meaning - flipped around on the couch quicker than she can blink.

She never forgot that he was Spider-Man - she couldn’t, not with the way her heart leapt up to her throat anytime the news played. Not with the way he left his suit around the apartment or the hurricane of mess that he left behind before he swung out to danger. 

But it was _this_ that Michelle hadn’t considered when she propositioned this moment, his considerable strength and the ease in how he’s able to flip her over to her back - laying her down gently as he brings his mouth to hers.

“What—“

“You said you didn’t get to finish,” Peter says against her neck, Michelle relaxing as one of his hands palms over her breast - kissing against her shoulder as he moves the strap with the other hand. 

“Yeah?” Michelle asks, a distant part of her hating that he can so easily turn her on like this - it’s unfair really, how good he is at everything - as he kisses her again before moving down the length of her.

“I can help you out with that,” he says, bunching her dress up again so it settles against her hips - Michelle sitting up and reaching behind her back so she can unzip it.

“I’ll get to that,” Peter says, resting a hand on her hip as she looks at him quizzically, only for her hands to brace against the couch when he uses his other hand to cup up against her - beyond feeling embarrassed about how wet she already is as he runs his thumb alongside her. “Let me take care of you, MJ.”

She leans back as Peter adjusts his position on the couch, bringing her underwear down and lifting her leg up over his shoulder as she says, “What are friends for right?”

He laughs, Michelle going to say something more only to be caught off when he presses a kiss to her inner thigh before moving to her center - licking a long stripe against her.

She shudders, closing her eyes as his tongue finds her clit - delicate at first before moving towards something with a little more purpose, enough that it that elicits a moan out of her. Peter’s hand moving to cradle the leg over his shoulder, stabling himself on the couch. 

Peter’s always been known for his sharp mouth - in the streets as Spider-Man and as a sarcastic shit of a friend as Peter Parker. Yet Michelle wonders how she’ll ever be able to pay attention to another word he ever says, now that she knows the way his tongue can work her in an entirely different way - gasping when his other hand teases alongside her entrance, gathering the wetness that’s already accumulated there. 

“Shit,” she mutters, a hand instinctively moving towards his hair as he hums - the vibration alone making her back arch, running her fingers through his curls as she tries not to rock into his face.

“Is this okay?” He asks, Michelle nodding before realizing he likely can’t see her - looking down at him between her legs, using her other hand to move her dress out of the way as he brings his head up.

“Yeah, a little harder,” she says, only to gasp when the finger he’s been using to brush along her entrance is pushed in, her stomach seizing a little in surprise.

“Like this?” Peter asks, curling his finger as he slowly pumps it in and out of her - Michelle relaxing back onto the couch as she nods again.

“Yeah,” she pants, only to let out an embarrassing whine his mouth goes back to her clit - applying a bit more pressure than before just as she’d asked.

Michelle’s trying hard to keep herself in the moment but she’s finding that it’s a losing battle - any thoughts of what the hell she was doing, much less doing with _Peter_ , completely lost when he gently prods in another finger.

Her thighs clamp around his ears only to try and force them apart - Peter’s grip on her thigh tightening as he works his fingers, his tongue insistent as her breathing starts to get haggard. 

Time starts to lose meaning, the hand not rifled through his hair clutching at the couch - a small part of Michelle wondering how she’ll ever be able to see this couch the same ever again. How can she look at this couch, much less look at _Peter_ , and not think back to this moment and all the things she knows now. 

That his fingers are good for more than grabbing onto webs and swinging around the city as he curves right along that perfect spot. That the way his sharp mouth moves to snap back at villains and cabbies doesn’t compare to the way his tongue moves inside of her, beckoning her towards a peak she never wants to come down from. That the same strong arms that carry people to safety and hold her when she’s feeling alone is nothing like the grip on her thigh as he pulls her even closer to him - so hard that she’s sure it’ll leave a bruise, not that she cares.

He works his tongue and his hand so seamlessly that it makes her wonder how she’s ever not gonna want this again - that this is a one-time deal, a late night horny moment between friends that she already feels like she’s gonna miss it.

Yet any coherent thoughts start to fall away when she whines for him to go faster, Peter proving himself to be a good listener as he does exactly that - Michelle focusing less on the future or the past and anything else than the slick way he works her over. 

When her orgasm hits, it feels like lightning traveling all across her chest, her lungs, her spine - Michelle’s back arching and hand snarled harder into his hair. Michelle is overwhelmed by the waves of pleasure that crash over her until she feels boneless - sinking into the couch.

Peter’s tongue continues to work, the fingers that had eagerly brought her to climax now gently rubbing at her clit as she comes down.

“Shit,” Michelle says again, shuddering slightly from the sensitivity - letting out a sharp exhale when Peter finally sits back. She looks down to him, the grin on his face so smug that she wants to smack it off of him - only to feel a stirring in her gut for how slick his chin still is.

“Well?” He asks, wiping his mouth across his forearm before crawling back to hover over her - Michelle still trying to catch her breath as he asks, “Any complaints?”

“Shut up,” Michelle says, Peter laughing only to be cut off when she kisses him - tasting herself on his lips as she brings him closer.

She can feel how hard he is against her stomach, the fact that he’s so turned on by getting her off causing her to smile as they kiss. She lifts her hips slightly to rub herself against him - eliciting a groan as he says, “that’s not fair.”

“I thought we established I don’t play fair,” Michelle says against his mouth, reaching her hand down to palm him over his pajama pants. 

Michelle relishes the way his whole body shudders, eyes closing in pleasure as he rolls his hips against her open palm - Michelle going to move her hand to slide it underneath the waistband when he stops it, glancing up to him only to see the smile on his face.

“It’s about you tonight, remember?” He says, only for Michelle to sit up - causing him to move back off of her.

“Yeah but come on,” Michelle says with a smirk, “How am I supposed to judge the whole Parker experience if we stop now?” 

“You’re _judging_ now? When did that happen?” Peter asked, moving off of her so she can sit up. Her legs still feel like jello but she’s not gonna let Peter know that - despite the fact that he’s the reason for it in the first place. 

Now, with the afterglow of her orgasm starting to subside and the smallest bit of sense returning to her, Michelle’s starting to _think_ a little too much - conflicting desires running through her in equal measure. 

A strong part of her says that she should back off - that she’d crossed a line in their friendship that she’s not sure they’ll be able to come back from, regardless of how much Peter seemed into the whole thing. It was stupid as hell to even get this far, especially now that she’s _convinced_ she’ll never look at this couch the same way again. 

Another part of her - still horny, still interested, _intellectually_ curious if you will - couldn’t help but consider just how far they could go with this, especially for how much Peter was into this. Peter was a good person and a good friend but he wasn’t a pushover. 

Michelle could recognize the idiotic thought for what it was when it came into her mind but she played around with it anyway. The look on his face when he agreed made her almost think that _she_ was doing Peter a favor just as much as he was doing one for her. 

_What are friends for?_ She thinks, leaning forward to kiss him again.

“Judging is a little harsh,” she says with a smirk, only to lean in once again, Peter staring at her with pure desire in his eyes as she whispers against his lips, “show me what you got, Parker.”

That sets him off in a way Michelle couldn’t have imagined, Peter kissing her with such fervor that it makes her head spin - only to lift himself and her off the couch in one fell swoop, never once breaking the kiss as he does.

It’s a little disorienting, not least of which because while Peter can easily lift a bus much less her - she’s still a little taller than him, wrapping her legs around his waist and grabbing at him as he kisses her.

Kissing him now feels like something she’s done countless times before, the way his lips move against hers and how his tongue maps the inside of her mouth just as easily as it had worked inside of her sending another shiver down her spine as Peter walks them to his room. 

“My mattress is better than yours,” she huffs out, Peter laughing as he moves his lips from hers and towards her cheek - not deviating from his path in the slightest as he says, “I thought you wanted me to show you what I got, MJ.”

“If I have back pain tomorrow, I’m blaming you,” she says, Peter gently letting her feet down onto the floor. She sees the mischievous grin on his face, heart feeling like it skips a beat as he leans in. 

Peter’s hands to move towards the back of her dress - making good on his promise from before as he works the zipper down. He presses his lips against her cheek, his breath hot against her ear as he whispers, “You will.”

She shudders despite herself, turning so that he can easily slip the dress off of her - Peter kissing at the back of her neck and her shoulder. The dress easily falls to the ground but Peter’s hands are ghosting over her waist, her chest, Michelle leaning back against him and closing her eyes at the feel of him behind her.

His hands caress the curve of her chest, Michelle’s breath hitching as she grinds her ass against him - hearing his groan as he starts to suck at her pulse point, hands palming over her breasts until one hand snakes back down. 

Before he can, Michelle turns back around - working to take his shirt off as Peter laughs, helping her with the task before taking his sweatpants and boxers off in one fell swoop. Michelle looks down approvingly, Peter rolling his eyes as he says, “Don’t.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Michelle says with a smirk, Peter kissing her again as they walk back towards his bed. It’s a mess, because of course it is, Michelle shoving the unmade covers out of the way as Peter crawls on top of her. 

“How do you want to do this?” He asks, kissing her before moving towards his bedside table. He rummages through it, Michelle leaning up on her elbows as he brings a condom back. 

“I thought you were treating _me_ here. What’s the Parker special?” She asks teasingly, Peter grinning as he rips the condom open. She takes it from him, knowing he clearly had to have let her for how quick his reflexes are - Michelle finally getting to take him in hand as she puts it on him, pumping her hands a few times and smiling when he moans. 

“No such thing,” he finally chokes out, Michelle twisting her wrist around him until her palm brushes against his tip - gently rubbing her palm around it only for Peter to groan once again before he kisses her, releasing her grip on him on instinct as she pulls him closer. 

“No signature moves? No tricks up your sleeve?” Michelle asks, panting as Peter grinds against her. 

“I didn’t say that,” Peter says, Michelle smiling at him only for it to falter when she sees the sincerity in his eyes - a look once again that bowls her over, the yearning in it making her feel once again as if this meant something to him more than the teasing banter they’ve kept up so far. 

He brushes his thumb against her temple, shifting his weight so he’s laying beside her as he says, “I want this to be good for you.”

“Why? Cause I had a bad night? You made up for that already,” she says teasingly, trying and failing to stop the lump building in her throat - only for Peter to still look at her with such a serious expression on her face that it causes her stomach to twist into knots.

“Because you deserve it, MJ. Because I—” Peter inhales sharply, Michelle turning on her side to look at him as his thumb brushes against her temple once again.

His eyes soften, a shade of vulnerability she’s not sure she’s seen before - not since years and years ago, after Tony died and he shared with her everything that had happened on what to everyone else had been five long years but to Peter had been one terribly long, impossibly sad day. 

“You’re my best friend, you know that?” 

“Don’t tell Ned,” she can’t help but tease, Peter smiling back at her only for him to sober up once again - the sincerity in his eyes so strong that Michelle can’t help but stare right back into them. 

“I want to make you feel good,” Peter says, swallowing something down in his throat. “And not just because you had a bad date.”

Michelle’s heart feels like it’s going to burst out of her chest, Peter’s thumb still caressing her temple as he seems to summon up the courage to say something - Michelle’s stomach doing flip flops as she waits.

She can see the moment when he decides against it, whatever words or confession that she can’t bring herself to think about gone when he smiles - leaning up and resting his weight on his arm as he says, “Tell me what you like.”

Michelle wants to push, wants to go back to two seconds ago when whatever it was he had to say was right on the tip of his tongue. She relished finding out secrets and figuring out the truth. But there’s something still too vulnerable in his eyes for comfort, swallowing down her own instinct so that she can enjoy this moment before it becomes a memory. 

“I wanna be on top,” she answers automatically, Peter nodding and moving to get on his back only for Michelle to reach a hand on his shoulder. His eyebrows furrow in confusion, Michelle leaning forward as she says, “kiss me.”

Her voice is a lot smaller and quieter than she expected, feelings she’d spent years pushing down now all rushing to the surface. She knows this is a mistake, a passing thought that if they did this she should turn around - look away and pretend like this isn’t something she’s secretly wanted for years.

But Michelle’s always been a little impulsive, all her well-timed and meticulous plans getting blown out of the window when it comes to something that she wants.

She wants this - she wants _him_ \- Peter kissing her the kind of passion she lets herself believe in, like she’s the only one in the world to exist.

She hitches a leg over his hip as she pulls him closer, Peter getting her meaning as he moves - breaking the kiss to reach down between them.

Michelle kisses him again, Peter grabbing hold of himself and brushing alongside her - Michelle gasping into his mouth as he settles at her entrance.

“I don’t like waiting,” she says, Peter laughing before he pushes himself inside her - stabling a hand to her hip as he does.

He grinds into her, Michelle’s thigh tightening around him and her free arm wrapping over his torso as he pulls her closer. 

It’s intimate, _too_ intimate but Michelle doesn’t care - the chance to see how wrecked Peter’s face looks from being inside her worth it for the memory she’ll keep of this night for years to come. 

“Fuck,” he pants, grinding his hips as they start to move - the closeness of their position restricting their movements. It’s enough to get them started, enough for Michelle to adjust to him being inside her, enough for her to wonder if she’ll ever be able to forget about this too. 

“You feel so good,” he pants, a particularly harsh whine coming out of his mouth as he grinds up against her - Michelle choosing to kiss him again before her lips betray her and say things she doesn’t want to admit. 

She pushes him back, staying connected as she does - breaking the kiss as Peter looks back at her with a dazed expression. Michelle braces herself before lifting her hips, sinking herself back down at an almost painfully slow pace. 

It’s worth it for the way Peter’s eyes roll into the back of his head, his hands now gripping at her thighs, her ass, her chest. The sounds he starts to make only serve to turn her on more as she moves her hips, only to pant when he starts raising his own hips to meet her thrust for thrust.

“I thought I was— _fuck—_ supposed to be taking care of you,” Peter pants out, the hands on her hips now gripping her tight that she thinks she’ll be marked all over - Michelle moaning as he grinds her over him. 

“Trust me, I’m enjoying this,” Michelle says with a huff, clenching around him with a smirk as Peter groans. 

He rolls his hips before a flash of something she can’t quite name passes across her eyes, losing sense of gravity again when in one fluid motion he flips them - pulling out only to dive right back into her.

“Fuck, Peter,” she gasps out, Peter grinning mischeviously as he says, “you already are.” 

She swats at his shoulder for the terrible joke, Peter’s laugh turning into groan when he starts to pump in and out of her. 

“Sorry, I know— you wanted to be on top—”

“It’s okay,” Michelle says, shaking her head, “Keep going.”

Peter looks at her, looking so disheveled that the tightness in her chest returns - wrapping her arms around him as she says, “Come on, Parker. Show me what you got.”

He groans at that, the snap of his hips against hers bringing her out of any emotional revelerie and solidly in this exact moment with him.

The movement of his hips has no rhythm, just as her thrusts and pants make no sense - there’s so much Michelle wants to say but can’t bring herself to, not trusting herself not to spill out secrets that she’s kept hidden for so long. 

She’s always had a knack for figuring out the truth. It’s cosmic irony that the biggest truth of her relationship with Peter - hidden in plain sight - is revealed when he pants her name, moving slickly in and out of her as if he’ll coax the answer out if he fucks her hard enough. 

Maybe he will, his movements starting to get desperate and wanting. She can see Peter clench his teeth, closing his eyes in deep concentration as she says, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing I’m—I’m close,” he says, his hips stuttering as he tries to move slower - only for Michelle’s legs to wrap around him even tighter. Peter’s eyes snap open, looking so profoundly lost that it takes nothing for her to say, “Then let go.”

“No, I want—I want to make you—“

“It’s good for me,” she says, thrusting her hips upwards as Peter grits his teeth even more, “it’s good.”

Peter pants, Michelle pulling herself closer to him as she hedges her bets, whispering into his ear, “ _Come on Spider-Man_.”

Her words unlock something primal into Peter, burrowing his head into her neck as his hips starting to snap against her at a relentless pace - Michelle gasping from the intensity of it as he moves in and out of her, hitting that place inside her as he angles his hips just right. 

Michelle’s close but Peter’s closer - feeling his whole body shudder as he comes, groaning out her name when he does. The ripple effects of his orgasm don’t push her over with him but it’s close enough, a sense of satisfaction that she doesn’t want to dwell on that for as much as this was supposed to be about her that she can’t help but feel gratified at how completely undone he is. 

Peter moves his hips as an after-thought, pumping through it before he stills. He’s breathing heavy, his breath so hot against her neck that she feels almost faint - only for him to lift himself up slightly as he searches her face, Michelle watching as he seems to be catching his breath. 

The vulnerability from before is still there, an expression that she can’t place written all over his face as his eyes take her in. 

“Any complaints?” She asks, Peter letting out a sharp laugh before kissing her. He pulls out, moving off of her to rid himself off the condom as she stares up at the ceiling. 

The doubts and the second-thoughts come rushing back to her, swallowing that down and wondering if she just made the best or worst decision of her life when Peter comes back - sliding into bed next to her and his hand moving back down to the space between her legs. 

She inhales sharply, looking to him with a confused expression only for Peter to grin. 

“You didn’t get to finish,” he says, thumb moving across her clit, “I told you I’d help with that.”

“You already made up for that,” Michelle pants out, his thumb applying more pressure, seeing the smirk on his face. 

“Do you want me to stop?” He says against her ear, Michelle closing her eyes and rocking her hips against his open palm - Peter now using his thumbs and his fingers in perfect tandem.

“Don’t you dare,” she says, hearing his soft chuckle as she lets him work - close enough already she knows it won’t take long before she’s pushed over the edge once more. 

When she does, it’s not like the first - less lightning and more a cooling fire, billowing out from her center as it travels all over her, the best kind of exhaustion creeping over her as she flutters around his fingers. 

Michelle’s chest is still heaving when he slips his fingers out of her, opening her eyes only to see him suck them clean. She pulls him closer to her, kissing him again and again before she stops - resting her head against his forehead. 

“That was…” she begins, unsure of where it is exactly she wants to go - a creeping feeling in the back of her neck that the thoughts she’d tried so hard to keep squashed down would be impossible to hide now.

“Good,” he says, Michelle leaning back and seeing the tender expression on his face once more. “For me.”

“It was good for me too,” she says, a low-level of awkwardness creeping down her spine only for Peter to pull her into an almost hug - a mirror of their first position as he takes a deep breath.

“I really like you.”

His words stop her in place, eyes widening as she takes him in only to be thrown back by the fierceness in them - a conviction deep in her gut that tells her _this_ is the thing Peter couldn’t bring himself to say before. 

“You don’t have to say anything,” Peter says, “I’m— I’m not expecting tonight to mean anything and I don’t—I don’t expect you to say—“

“I really like you too,” she says, cutting him off as Peter blinks at her in surprise. 

He smiles, fingers skimming across her waist as he whispers, “That’s great.”

Michelle can’t help the laugh that comes out of her - at the absurdity of the night’s events, at all the pieces that had to fall into place to bring them to this moment, at how _right_ it feels. 

She’ll never be able to think of Peter Parker, best friend and annoying roommate, the same way now, knowing what she does. 

Michelle gets the sense though that after this, after tonight - maybe she won’t have to. 

She should thank Brad really, for the mediocre night. Felicia too, for bailing, if it ended up leading to this. 

Peter’s small smile turns into a grin. Michelle smiles back - closing her eyes as she leans forward, smiling into the kiss when her lips meet his. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love it when people scream at me in the comments. Come hang out with me on [tumblr](https://seek-rest.tumblr.com).


End file.
